Talk:Baal
I moved the Baal from SMT to the gallery and I put the SMT2 Baal since the later looks less ugly >_> --I need your Halp! 03:56, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :That's fine. I agree that the newer Baal is more attractive. The older one was just a bit more traditional, and I hadn't gotten to SMT2 yet, so I had just used it. I'm thinking that the article should be split so that we have a Baal and a Baal Avatar. I originally thought they should go together, but I'm starting to think they should be split. What do you think? SeventhEvening 04:04, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Well Baal Avatar Role is bit Little in Nocturne and it will probably like a stub but you could merge it whit Chiaki Article --I need your Halp! 04:10, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :I'd rather not do that, since Baal Avatar is a fairly important boss fight in the game. I'd like to eventually have some statistics and skill information about it. SeventhEvening 04:48, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Baal Avatar I think Baal could maybe use the same job I did with Ahriman/Angra Mainyu (Baal Avatar should have it's own page)--Yksehtniycul 21:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Why was Baal a woman? In Megami Tensei, Baal was a she and a silver palette swap of Kali. But in Megami Tensei II, Baal was a strange god/demon who is a snake from the torso down, but a nude women with wings, a crown, and no arms from the torso up. This carried over in Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei, Shin Megami Tensei (Sega CD remake), and Majin Tensei. By why was Baal a woman or female demon up until Shin Megami Tensei II? And I don't think Baal is even referred to as a goddess either. GalaxiaWild 21:06, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Wasn't Baal Avatar pretty open in interpretation anyway due to its origins? The only deity I haven't seen interpreted totally differently in various storylines is Cerberus because they kept it's original design despite the fact it's suppose to be a 3-headed dog. The Truthful Knight 08:13, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :He wasn't talking about Baal Avatar, I hope you can improve your reading comprehension, and sometimes Cerberus is depicted with a different number of heads, which can lead to different interpretations. They kept the serpent tail accurate however. --BOXN 10:09, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :Lol, excuse me? What a worthless and stupid thing to say. I pointed out Baal Avatar was interpreted differently too and that the game creators use several different mythological interpretations based on the origins of the demons/gods. Perhaps you should learn to show respect instead of acting like an idiot. What you said added nothing to the conversation as I specified that Cerberus was the exception in most cases. The Truthful Knight 03:30, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Except Galaxia Wild didn't mention Baal Avatar at all. He was referring to the female Baal that appears in Megami Tensei, it's sequel, SMT, and Majin Tensei. Your first reply implies you thought he was talking about Baal Avatar, when, again, he didn't even mention it or Nocturne, so I can see how BOXN would come to his conclusion. And he was explaining that Cerberus is sometimes depicted with three heads. If anything, you are the one being rude, or, to use your own term "acting like an idiot" here. Relax. It's OK to be wrong.--Otherarrow 03:43, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::It doesn't imply anything. Wild was speaking of Baal's different interpretations and I used the Nocturne one as an example. -_- The Truthful Knight 04:36, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :I believe Otherarrow is right, I didn't mention Nocturne, though I might talk about it now just to let my view out. In Nocturne, Chiaki collects enough Magatsuhi to summon, or in this case more like become, the god that supports the reason of Yosuga. Now, it's just a hunch, I think that Chiaki uses the Magatsuhi to summon the power of a god and change into a God, who then names itself Baal Avatar. Though right now, I don't think it's plausible. Though I do wonder what the significance of the name Baal Avatar is, since I have heard nothing of the god Baal anywhere in the game (not counting the number of times Baal Avatar is reffered to). I guess Baal Avatar only looks feminine because it is Chiaki being fused with the god of Yosuga, just like what happens with Hikawa and Isamu. Maybe it reflects Chiaki's idealization of beauty alongside strength, after all, she does say "Beauty and strength are one the same", although that's after she becomes half-demon after being blessed by Gozu-tennoh. GalaxiaWild 20:49, July 9, 2012 (UTC) : Two Baals Looking up for demons in Giten Megami Tensei i found out that there are two Baals in tge game. But i`m not 100% percent sure. Here`s the thing, the one that is listed in this wikia is "Baal" (バール), who is a Tyrant (Maou) race. And then we have this guy バールハダド which translates to "Baal Hadad" another name for Baal, who is a Majin (Deity) race. So what do we do? we create him another page or i add him in this page too? --Yafusa 21:56, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :I think in cases like this, we just list both (such as with Medusa and Shadow of Medusa or Beelzebub and Baal Zebul and so on). If anyone else has any ideas, go ahead. I don't think this is would be an excuse to split Female Baal from Male Baal either, as both Baals in GMT appear to be male, and neither of them look much like either Baal.--Otherarrow 00:12, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :I might be wrong, but from what I've seen of videos, it's the human form of Beelzebub that is the superboss in SMT1, not the fly form. But the link regarding Ultimate Bosses sends you to the Fly Form one. The Truthful Knight 03:36, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::As I said in the post right above yours, Baal Zebul and Beelzebub share a page. If you scroll down to the SMT stats, you will see the humanoid form in the template. Seriously.--Otherarrow 03:37, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, my bad. The Truthful Knight 04:37, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::So then should i add the "other Baal" from Giten to this page? ::Yafusa 06:09, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, go ahead.--Otherarrow 14:49, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Baal Boss Battles Guys? Can someone translate the pre-battle texts from these videos? (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KkySLM6k20 3:52 and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SzE4uSjdRpQ 0:07) These are the two Baal battles. He is the true antagonist of the game and it would be good information to add to his page. (Here is a full playthrough to the game https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AvqoQqtDvWc&list=PLhoHS9R7pVFoUFjp4fgkcgDW_49FCyVq9) . 14:17, April 2, 2016 (UTC)